Enigma of Combination
The Enigma of Combination is one of the artifacts of the Thirteen. Possessed by Nexus Prime, it is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity, but also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to creatures—that of combination. This ancient tool can instantaneously merge any creature together into a combiner, enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into pre-existing mutant teams. History Created eons ago by Princess Twilight, the Enigma of Combination was responsible for the creation of many new Combiners on Skylands during the later years of the Great War, leading to the Mutant that followed. The Council of Worlds came into possession of the Enigma and considered using it to stem the conflict, either by creating more Combiners or destroying the existing ones. Scootaloo, Spyro and Tempest Shadow each learned of this and formed an alliance to stop the council's plans. As the council debated using the Enigma to control the Combiners, Spyro's team arrived and attacked, followed shortly thereafter by Devastator. Homecoming Razor Claw attempted to claim the Enigma for himself, battling the others and the newly-arrived Icebird for it. With seemingly no choice left, the Council ordered Armityle the Chaos Phantom to use the Enigma to take control of the combatants. Instead, he used it to merge himself with Razor Claw, Icebird, and the bodies of Soundwave and Poison Bite, becoming an unstable super-Combiner. Upon Armityle the Chaos Phantom's defeat, Tempest Shadow retrieved the Enigma and gave it to Spyro, who opted to leave it in Noble's possession, claiming it rightfully belonged to the Combiners. While leaving Metroplex City, Spyro received a vision of the Enigma of Combination from the Matrix of Conquest, leaving him to ponder things to come. To combat the attacking Charker Kai, Icebird used the Enigma to merge with Poison Bite, Soundwave and Razor Claw, becoming a super-Combiner. Ultimately, they were forced to separate again after taking too much damage from Charker Kai. Sensing the Enigma in her possession, Charker Kai swallowed Icebird and absorbed the Enigma's power, giving him immense strength and new abilities, such as the power to control Combiners. When Charker Kai attempted to do the same with the Matrix, it rejected him, forcing him to release it and everything else he had swallowed, including the Enigma. Before Icebird could reclaim it, however, The Storm King appeared and surrounded them with a barrier of flame. After killing Twilight, The Storm King took the Enigma and Matrix for his own and departed in search of the Requiem Blaster. As Tempest Shadow's group searched for the Blaster in Primal Swamp, they ran afoul of Noble, who demanded the Enigma from Icebird and attacked when she failed to produce it. Believing it would help him survive the apocalypse, it took Tempest Shadow himself pointing the Requiem Blaster at his face to convince him Icebird didn't have it, though the former Changeling leader promised they would inform him if they found it. Elsewhere, in the Well of Sparks, The Storm King installed the Enigma and the Matrix into an unknown device. Without Warning Tempest Shadow eventually realized that The Storm King's plan was to use the Enigma to merge the Matrix and the Blaster into a single all-powerful weapon. Returning to the Well of Sparks, The Storm King installed the Blaster into his doomsday weapon and began siphoning the life force from every Transformer's spark. Machine Ghost attempted to remove the Enigma and the other relics, but his efforts proved unsuccessful as Mane Six began to return. A concentrated attack by Spyro, Hot Shot and Scootaloo led to the Enigma and Blaster finally being released from the machine. The Storm King attempted to grab them, but was tackled by the heroes. Noble arrived soon after, still seeking the Enigma, but was quickly and violently dispatched by The Storm King. In the battle's aftermath, Machine Ghost took possession of the Enigma, studying and protecting it in his lab. Foreign names * Japanese: Enigma (エニグマ Eniguma)